Shishio and RK randomness
by Sora Miyara
Summary: Some random things that I and a friend of mine made up about Shishio and other RK characters...Very random!
1. ShishioPops

**Shishio and RK randomness**

Here I am again! With ANOTHER story! I really have to stop with making other stories… now Shadow light and The Juppongatana music mix show will slow down in update speed… Well anyway. This story is about Shishio. Its possible that other RK characters will be in this story too, but there will be much of Shishio **:p **But this time, it are things that me and a friend of mine (Anidark a.k.a Tamara **:p**) made up about Shishio and other RK characters! Doesn't that sounds fun?...(cricket noises)…I just knew that would happen. Very, very, very much randomness!

Now, let us begin!

* * *

**Shishio-Pops**

Ever wondered about how Shishio would look like if he had his own cereals? We did, and this is the result…

We see Iwanbo sitting at a table in the kitchen of mountain Hieï. He looks a little bit angry and he is slamming with a spoon on the table.

Iwanbo: (still slamming) "Hungry! Hungry!"

Suddenly Yumi walks in the place with a bag. She puts it on the table and Iwanbo stops slamming with his spoon on the table.

Yumi: "Are you hungry Iwanbo?"

Iwanbo: "Hungry…ya!"

Yumi: (putting her hands in the bag) "Then I have the right thing for you!"

Yumi gets a bowl with cereals and a bottle of milk out of the bag. She adds some of the milk to the cereals and gives it to Iwanbo. Instead that Iwanbo eats it whit the spoon, he throws the whole bowl in his mouth, and then the spoon.

Iwanbo: "Yummy…what was it?"

Yumi: "That Iwanbo, were Shishio-Pops!"

Yumi gets a box of cereals out of the bag. You can see Shishio on the box, smiling like there is no tomorrow, holding a spoon and looking at a bowl of Shishio-Pops.

Iwanbo: "Shishio-Pops...Yummy!"

Yumi nods smiling and Shishio walks in the place. He grabs the box of the table and holds it next to his face.

Shishio: (pointing at the box) "Shishio-Pops! The only cereals that make you strong!"

Sojiro also walks in the place. He stands next to Shishio and holds something in the air that looks like a Shishio-puppet.

Sojiro: (smiling) "Now, with a free Shishio-puppet! But watch it! Don't play longer then fifteen minutes with it! Then there could be a danger for fire!"

Yumi, Shishio and Sojiro: (pointing at the Shishio-pops box) "Shishio-Pops! If you are strong, you'll eat it. If you are weak, you'll don't!"

* * *

Wow…wasn't that weird? I made a drawing of Shishio-Pops, everyone who would like to see it, just put it in a review. Well see ya in the next chapter! (If there comes one, but I'll think there will be **:p**) 


	2. The Mister Ducky Saga

**Shishio and RK randomness **

The story is on FF. Net for just a couple of minutes and we already got a review! Horay for the people! **:p**

**An LOTR Freak: **  
-**Sora M: **Happy to hear that you like it!  
**-Anidark: **I'm happy too, arrigatou!

And here is the next chapter!

* * *

**The Mister Ducky Saga**

What if Shishio's best friend would be a rubber ducky? This is what we thought about it.

Shishio is bathing in the Onsen. While he is doing this, he's playing with a rubber ducky.

Shishio: (hugging the rubber ducky) "Ooh Mister Ducky, I love you so much!...What do you say Mister Ducky?"

Mister Ducky: (getting squeezed by Shishio) "Pwiep!"

Shishio: "Oh you love me too!"

He drops the rubber ducky into the water and starts to play with it.

Shishio: "Isn't this fun?"

Yumi: (who is sitting next to the Onsen and is looking bored) "Of course, Shishio-sama."

Shishio: (raising an eyebrow at Yumi) "Yumi, you have to be nice to Mister Ducky…"

Suddenly, Shishio pushes Mister Ducky in Yumi's face. The ducky gets squeezed between Shishio's hand and Yumi's face, and says "Pwiep!" again.

Shishio: (still holding the ducky against Yumi's face) "Apologize to Mister Ducky!"

Yumi: (looking startled) "I'm sorry…Mister Ducky."

Shishio: (hugging the ducky again) "Good! Now leave me and Mister Ducky alone."

Yumi: (standing up and looking a little bit angry) "Okay Shishio-sama…"

Yumi leaves the room and sees Sojiro.

Sojiro: (smiling) "Ah! Yumi-san! Is something wrong?"

Yumi: "No…Shishio-sama just wants to play with his rubber ducky…"

Sojiro: (sweat drop while he is smiling)

Back to Shishio, who is hugging his ducky furiously.

Shishio: "You're my best friend Mister Ducky!"

Suddenly, there is smoke coming out of Mister Ducky.

Shishio: (looking surprised at his ducky) "Mister Ducky, is that smoke coming out of you?"

And then, Mister Ducky is on fire! Shishio had played too long with him…

Mister Ducky: "Ppwwiieeuupp!"

Shishio: "Haaa…"

First it was silent, and then.

Shishio: "MISTER DUCKY! NOOOOOOOO!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, it was Mister Ducky's funeral. Of course Shishio was there. And Yumi, Houji, Sojiro, Kamatari, Chou and Usui.

Houji: "Mister Ducky was a good ducky…one of the best…"

Shishio: (crying like a baby) "Mweeheeheehee!"

Yumi: (putting her hand on Shishio's shoulder)

Kamatari: "Poor Shishio-sama…"

Sojiro: (smiling)

Chou: "This is weird…"

Usui: (saying nothing)

You can see a box in the ground. On the lid is written: _R.I.P. Mister Ducky_. But then there is a sudden wind blow, and it blows the lid of the box. Everyone looks in the box.

Houji: "Oh my god!"

Yumi: "Oh my god!"

Kamatari: "Oh my god!"

Sojiro: (stops smiling)

Chou: "Oh my god!"

Usui: "What is it? I can't see!"

Shishio: "MISTER DUCKY!"

You can see a burned, black/brown Mister Ducky, whit crossed shaped eyes. And a piece of his head is missing…

Yumi: "Close the box Houji!"

Houji: (Running after the flying lid)

Shishio: (sobbing)

Yumi: "Don't worry Shishio-sama…we'll find you a new play mate!"

Shishio: (sobbing) "No one can replace Mister Ducky…"

Yumi: "Lets go home…Houji will take care of this…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A week later, Yumi comes walking in Shishio's bedroom.

Yumi: "Good morning Shishio-sama!"

Shishio didn't answer Yumi. Yumi looked at Shishio. He was holding something in his hands. Yumi looked over Shishio's shoulder. It was a turtle puppet.

Yumi: "What is that Shishio-sama?"

Shishio: "This is Mister Turtle!"

Yumi: (sweat drop) "O really…?"

Shishio: "Yes! And he is my best friend!"

Yumi: "I thought you said that nobody could replace Mister Ducky?"

Shishio: (looking up surprised) "Who is Mister Ducky?"

Yumi: (anime fall)

* * *

Wow! That was even weirder then Shishio-Pops! **:p **I made a manga about The Mister Ducky Saga. If you want to see it, just say it in a review! Till the next random chapter! 


End file.
